JoJo's New Bizarre Adventure: Rosegun Ultimate
by QueerTransGirl29
Summary: Summary: After an unexpected thought to be dead enemy started to kill their allies, Jennifer Joestar, Jotaro Kujo's daughter was sent to find someone, who would prove to be a valuable ally in the coming war of good vs evil that could very well end the world as we know it.
1. Chapter 1: Finding Hope In A Dark Place

AN: Hey, y'all. This is my very fanfic for the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure fandom. I was inspired to write this fanfic after I read some amazing fics for the JJBA fandom and by watching the anime that I recently got on Blu-ray for an early Christmas present. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading this fic. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

xxx-October 10th, 2020-Tokyo, Japan-xxx

xxxxxx

Jennifer Joestar shivered, she clutched her new winter coat closer to her body as another gust of freezing cold wind whipped by her. She hated the cold, but she didn't have a choice in the matter. She honestly wished that it was warmer than it actually was, but it really wintertime. Not this time anyway, but next time around she will. At least, she had an extremely warm coat to try to beat the cold. She was still cold as hell though.

She really only had one more chance to catch the late Dio Brando's daughter, a Stand user named Marley Brando, but she changed her last name to Coda to separate herself from her family's dark and gruesome past. It took Jennifer and her Uncle Josuke Higashikata several weeks to find her in a small town just outside of Tokyo, Japan. It was actually a pretty awesome place if she actually had the time to really explore it.

The turquoise haired young woman wanted to go sightseeing as soon she got gotten to Kyoto, but she just plain didn't have the time to do it. Maybe when everything was said and done, she might. Only time would tell. She was standing just outside of a Cafe watching Marley draw in a sketchbook. She had been following the other woman for the past two hours to find the right moment.

Jennifer and Josuke didn't want to kill Marley. They, along with some friends of theirs that were extremely gifted Stand users just wanted to talk to her. They needed her help to kill a completely unexpected new enemy: A clone of the long-dead Dio Brando himself, who could use the Stands of several dead Stand users.

That was one of his new Stand powers. And they didn't know how the hell they could counter something like that and maybe his own daughter might be able to help them win the battle against him once and for all. It was one hell of a longshot, but at the moment, it was basically the only plan that they had come up with to deal with DIO.

The clone by that point had already killed a few of their allies. She really hated that she couldn't save them. She was actually somewhere else at the time and didn't get back to them in time.

She could feel her blood almost boiling just thinking about it. When they thought that he was dead and gone, the evil vampire bastard was back in their lives in a new, twisted way. She closed her eyes for a second to stop her tears from falling.

The young woman opened her eyes and looked back towards the cafe to see that Marley was still sitting down, drawing without a care in the world. Jennifer wished that she could do that, but unfortunately, she couldn't afford that luxury and sadly neither could Marley or anyone else for that matter. Not for a long time.

The turquoise haired young woman took a deep breath, she regretted it instantly because of how cold it was. She hurriedly made her way to the Cafe. It was a part of her and her friends plans to take down Dio's clone: Talk to Marley and convince her to team up with them. Hopefully, the other woman would agree. If not, they're so damn fucked, it just wasn't funny at all.

xxxxxx

xxx-Several Minutes Later-xxx

xxxxxx

As she entered the cafe, Jennifer heard the bell right above the door announce her arrival. One of the baristas smiled at her from behind the counter. She walked over and ordered a cappuccino. She hadn't had one in two days. A few minutes later, she got it, paid for it and she nonchalantly sauntered her away over to where Marley was setting.

"Hey, is it okay if I sit here? Most of the other tables are already taken. My feet are kinda killing me and I'm freezing my ass off." Jennifer asked as she casually could in that particular situation. The instant that she saw Marley, she knew that she was a very beautiful young woman.

Marley, who was blonde-haired and slim fit with curves had looked up from her sketching to see that a very pretty girl was talking to her. It was a long time since she's spent time with anyone outside of her usual circle of friends.

She blushed a bright shade of pink that highlighted the faint scatter of freckles on her face that she had inherited from her Mom. She got her blonde hair from her no show deadbeat Dad. She hated him more than almost anything. She shook her head to get rid of such thoughts and focused her attention on the other young woman that was just talking to her.

"Sure. I don't see why not. I'm sorry about your feet hurting. And freezing your ass off. It is pretty fucking cold outside. I'm Marley, by the way." Marley replied. She moved some of her stuff around on the table so that the other girl could place her cup of coffee down on top of it. Jennifer sat down opposite her.

"Thank you. I really fucking appreciate it. I'm Jennifer. It's nice to meet you, Marley." Jennifer said as she stuck her hand out towards the blonde woman.

Marley reached her hand out to shake the other woman's. It was shortly afterward when the two women fell into a conversation about drawing and other stuff that had interested them both.

xxxxxx

xxx-A Little Over Two Hours Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Marley stole glances towards the very beautiful woman that decided to sit down at the same table that she was. She wasn't exactly looking for company that night, but she really enjoyed the conversation. It was fun, she hoped that they could hang out more someday.

"Jennifer, it was great meeting and talking with you tonight. I had a lot of fun. But I need to go home now. I have a fucking mountain of classwork to do tonight to catch up for my classes at the college that I go to. I was out sick for a few months, I'm not sick anymore." She said, sad that she had to leave so soon. Jennifer smiled at her. Happy that Marley was feeling better.

"I can definitely understand that. I'm glad that you're doing better. I have to go too. But can I at least walk you home? It's pretty dangerous for anyone to go home by themselves these days." Jennifer asked her hopefully.

Marley blushed while she thought about it for a few seconds. She nodded in answer. They both got up from the table once they had paid for their food and drinks. They asked packed up and picked up their belongings. It was just a couple of minutes after that, that they left the cafe, the blonde-haired woman walking to her apartment with the turquoise haired young woman in tow.

Josuke left from where he was hiding near the cafe, following the two young women. He had gotten a discrete text message from Jennifer just before she and the blonde left the cafe. He stayed nearly twenty feet behind as his niece asked in the message she sent him via cell phone. He was just as cold as they were and he wanted to be someplace warm too, but he and Jennifer had a job to do. It couldn't wait. It needed to be done.

Jennifer and Marley huddled close together as they walked towards Marley's apartment. They talked about a million different things. After walking for almost forty minutes, they had finally made it to the blonde woman's building. They both stopped near the front door.

"Well, here we are. It's a pretty great place. It's actually one of the best apartments that I've ever lived in my entire life. Do you want to come up for a bit? Maybe we could have a drink or two? I mean only if you want too." Marley asked while blushing bright red.

The turquoise haired young woman giggled cutely. She nodded with a smile. She just hoped that Marley wouldn't hate for what she's going to ask her about. She needed her help. Hell, the whole fucking universe needed her help.

"That sounds great. I'll love too. Let's go then." Jennifer said. Marley used a key to open the front to the apartment building before she walked inside, Jennifer followed her soon after. This was about to get way more fucking complicated than it actually should have been. Only time would tell.

xxxxxx

xxx-Ten Minutes Later-Marley's Apartment Building-xxx

xxxxxx

When the two of them finally made it to Marley's apartment, she unlocked it for them, leading her new friend inside with her. She took her shoes off, quickly putting on a pair of house shoes. Jennifer did the same.

Marley then lead her into the very spacious kitchen that was one of the best kitchens that she ever had the pleasure of using. Jennifer sat down at the kitchen nook, while the blonde woman went to the fridge to get them both a drink. Seconds later, she handed the turquoise haired young woman her drink.

For a little bit, they enjoyed their drinks while in companionable silence. It didn't take them too long to finish drinking. They both had a slight buzz from the alcohol. Jennifer placed her empty bottle of beer down on top of the counter.

"Hey, Marley. There's something that I have to, no, I need to tell you. And please don't be mad at me." Jennifer asked her. She honestly hoped that Marley wouldn't get upset by what she was about to ask of her, but she didn't have a choice. There were literally trillions of lives at stake. Hopefully, she would eventually forgive her.

Marley placed a hand on top of Jennifer's and she smiled softly. She had no idea what the other woman was about to talk to her about, but she knew that whatever it was, she would be happy to help.

"Okay. Whatever it is, Jennifer, I'll be more than happy to help you if I can. So what is it that you need to talk about?" Marley replied. The blonde loved helping people. It was indeed very true that she had only just met the other woman no more than two hours, but she felt extremely connected to Jennifer. She needed to find out more about the turquoise haired beauty.

xxxxxx

AN2: This is actually one of the longest chapters for a fanfic that I've written in a while and I'm sorry about that. I just started to write the second chapter, which should be written, edited and posted by sometime next week. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Life Is Unpredictable

AN: Hey, y'all. I wrote it a little bit quicker than I thought that it would take me. I'm quite proud of this second chapter. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading this fanfic. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

"Marley, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it: I need your help. My friends, family and I need your help. The way you and I met earlier tonight wasn't an accident. My family tracked you down because we're in really deep shit and without your help, we're all fucked. You see, either someone or a cult had somehow made a clone of your dead father, Dio Brando. We can't kill him alone, but if you join us, we will finally defeat him once and for all." Jennifer begged her with desperation laced in her voice.

Marley didn't know what to say. She was pissed, to say the least, but she also felt a multitude of emotions that she couldn't exactly pinpoint. She did the one thing that she never thought that she would never do. She raised a hand and slapped Jennifer across the face so hard that her head moved to the side. The slap was so damn loud, it had left both women's ears ringing.

Jennifer stared wide-eyed at the other woman. She knew that Marley was going to be pissed off at her for basically lying to her, but she hadn't anticipated that she would slap her. She placed a hand on her cheek, rubbing it softly to make the rather sharp pain go away.

"Okay, I wasn't expecting that. Not that I can't blame you though for how you feel right now. I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes. Look, Marley. I'm really sorry for springing all of this shit on you all of a sudden. I know that I should have been honest with you from the very beginning, but you wouldn't have believed me. I know that you don't trust me now. I said what I needed to. Now I'm going to go and leave you alone." Jennifer said as she was getting up, but she was stopped by Marley, who had gently grabbed her wrist. She let her pull her back down onto the chair.

Both of them just sat there for several minutes, trying to think of what to say to one another. It took Marley some time to piece the right words together, but it wasn't easy, not with all of the thoughts that were swirling around in her mind. She gave Jennifer a sideways glance, letting out a deep sigh in the process. She looked down to see that she was still gripping her wrist, so she released her, blushing slightly as she did so.

"Look, Jennifer. I'm sorry for slapping you. I shouldn't have done that. It's just that what you told me is a whole fucking lot to take in all at once. You're probably right that I wouldn't have believed it if you stated it outright. There's a few things that I need to say too. I know who Dio was, I have since I was a teenager. Nobody should have to deal with that shit, but here we are. I also know what hamon is, even though it hasn't been used in like thirty years. I also know all about Stands and Stand users. I'm supposed to be a Stand user too, but my Stand hasn't activated yet. I don't know if it ever will. I'll help you out, but you fucking owe me. Big time." Marley told her without taking a single breath, which did after she finished talking.

Jennifer was shocked. But she was also ecstatic, even though she was surprised as hell. She'll definitely do something nice for Marley.

"Really? Wow. Thank you so much. I promise that you won't regret it. Now, I need you to do a few things before we go anywhere else tonight. You need to pack up whatever you need, clothes, food, makeup, electronics. Shit like that. But do it quickly. We have to leave soon. First, we'll go to my hotel room to meet my family and friends. I'll explain more later. I'll help if you want me to." She replied. She didn't have to wait long for the blonde to reply.

"Okay. Fine. You can help. Let's do this quickly." Marley said. Jennifer nodded in reply.

The blonde got up, signaling the other woman to follow her. Jennifer pulled out her phone, texting Josuke telling him to go back to the hotel to wait for both of them to arrive there soon. Which would be really soon.

That's exactly what Josuke did. He hailed a cab, telling the driver to drive him to his hotel. Which was the same hotel that Jennifer was staying at, along with the other Joestars.

Jennifer placed her phone right back in her pants pocket and she followed right behind Marley.

xxxxxx

xxx-Marley's Apartment. Her Bedroom. Thirty Minutes Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Marley was going through her closet, looking for clothes to pack. Jennifer was helping her by packing up some of her food and other stuff that the blonde wanted to take with her. It didn't take long.

She came walking into Marley's bedroom while carrying two luggage bags that the blonde had in a closet somewhere in her apartment. Marley told her where they were, that's where she was for the last ten minutes, looking for it.

Jennifer placed them both on the floor next to the other woman's bed, she sat down on top of it, waiting for Marley to finish sorting through her clothes to find the ones that she wanted to take with her. She was so bored, but at least she was able to get Marley before Dio's clone. Nobody knows what he would do to her if that happened. She didn't want to think about it, so instead, she just glanced around Marley's bedroom. It was pretty nice, the walls were painted blue and purple.

Marley finally finished gathering up what she wanted and needed to wear, she stood up from the floor, she walked over to where Jennifer placed the luggage bags, grabbed one, she placed her clothes inside of it. She closed it up. She looked towards Jennifer. Quickly getting her attention.

"I'm ready to go when you are. I don't think that there's anything else that I want to take with me. I've already packed up my underwear and shit unless you know what else we need. I might have a couple of sweaters and blankets. They'll be in the closet door near the bathroom. Let me look around for a few more minutes, while you do that?" Marley prompted.

Jennifer smiled, nodded and she left the bedroom to do just that. When they first arrived, Marley told her where everything was in her apartment. It didn't take her very long to do it either, because she returned shortly to Marley with what she had asked her to look for.

"Hey, I'm back. Is it cool if I put them in the bag with your clothes?" She asked. The blonde nodded, who let Jennifer do it. After thirty more minutes, they were with everything that they were going to do in Marley's apartment.

They left the apartment with the blonde locking the door behind, knowing that she would probably never be able to see ever again. She had no regrets. She'll miss the place, but it was fun while it lasted. She loved living there, but she knew that she would find an even more amazing place to live when this thing with Dio is finally over.

xxxxxx

xxx-One Hour Later-Park Hotel Tokyo-11:30 PM-xxx

xxxxxx

The two young women hailed a cab, which took them to Park Hotel Tokyo where Jennifer and her allies were staying while they were in Japan. It was a nice hotel with great rooms. It didn't cost a lot either and that was one of the main reasons why they had picked it to stay at in the first place. In the cab, Jennifer and Marley talked about a million different things.

They soon arrived at the hotel. They grabbed Marley's bags, paid the cab driver and headed inside the hotel. They found the elevator and rode it up to the floor that Jennifer's room. When the elevator stopped, they stepped out of it into the hallway.

The two of them walked for a few minutes while Jennifer lead the blonde to her room. As soon as they got to it, she used her keycard to unlock the door, she opened it, going into the room first, followed by Marley.

Jennifer placed the bags on the floor near the couch. She sat down on it, Marley did the same. They were both exhausted with everything that they've done in the past few hours. They needed to sleep, so Jennifer took her to the bedroom where they got ready for bed.

"I just want to say thank you for deciding to help. I honestly really fucking appreciate it. The others will feel the same way as I do right now once they meet you. I hope that you don't mind sharing a bed." Jennifer commented as she climbed onto the bed and under the covers.

Marley got on top of the bed as well, drawing the covers over herself laying on her side, facing the other wall. Both women were blushing a bit. She knew that it was going to be an interesting night.

"I don't mind sharing a bed either, although I haven't done that in years. Hey, I forgot to ask you earlier, what time are we meeting your friends tomorrow?" Marley asked her, hoping that it wouldn't be too early in the morning or anything like that. She just wasn't a morning person at all. The earliest that she had ever gotten up in the mornings was no later than eleven, which some people would say was not early enough. She wholeheartedly disagreed with them.

Jennifer thought for a moment about it. Her Dad did say something about them meeting up around a little after ten in the morning. That didn't sound like it was too early. She usually woke up at eight most mornings to do some workouts to start her days before she went to work at her high school friend's bookstore. She had a lot of fun there, but there were other things that she should be thinking about, like saving the world. She'll be back in Jackson, Tennessee once their mission in Japan was finished. She hoped that would sometime soon, but she wouldn't bet on it. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and to lighten her soul.

"We'll be around ten today. My Dad, Jotaro told me that we might be looking for more Stand users to help us. That's pretty much all that I know right. I'm sorry. I wished that I could tell you more." She stated and Marley nodded in reply.

"Okay. That sounds great to me. Let's go to sleep then. Goodnight." She said, hoping that they had good dreams that night.

"We do have a busy day tomorrow. Goodnight." Jennifer replied. The next few days wouldn't be easy for any of them. The two of them fell asleep a little after that.

xxxxxx

xxx-The Next Morning-October 11th, 2020-10:10 AM-Park Hotel Tokyo-xxx

xxxxxx

Jennifer and Marley were dressed in different clothes that morning. They had just finished getting to meet the others. Other than what she had told Marley, she had no idea what else that they would be talking about in the meeting.

"We better get going or we might be later. My Dad, my half-sister, Jolyne Cujoh will both be there along with some other people. This will be one hell of a long-ass day." Jennifer told her. She picked up her purse, slinging it over her shoulders and walking to the door. Marley was right behind her.

"I didn't know that you had a sister. Is she our age or older?" Marley asked her, genuinely curious about Jennifer's interesting family. She realized that she wanted to know even more about the Joestar family, which included her new friend.

Jennifer gave her a wry smile. She knew that she had to tell Marley the truth eventually, but that could wait for a little bit later. She was thinking about telling her after their meeting with her Dad and half-sister that day. She could definitely wait until then.

"Sorry about not telling you sooner. I just had other shit on my mind." She replied, waiting for Marley to say something. She didn't have to wait long.

"It's cool. I get it. Family can be so fucking complicated." Marley stated. She picked up her purse as well.

The two of them left the room, heading over to the elevator. Jennifer pressed the button for the floor that the hotel restaurant was on, which is where they were going to meet her Dad and the others. Almost what felt like three minutes later, the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

They both stepped out of it, neither woman could wait to hear what Jotaro and Jolyne would be telling them in just a few minutes. They had no idea of knowing that their lives were about to change forever in the most interesting ways neither of them could have ever foreseen coming.

xxxxxx

AN2: I'll try to have the third chapter written and posted by next week or the week after that. Since I haven't updated any of my other fanfics, I'm going to write and post the second chapter of my Elsanna fic, Elsa x Anna soon. Which might be by this Wednesday or Thursday.

I also have a Kara Danvers/Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor tentacles smut fic where Kara has tentacles. It will be my first time writing a fanfic like that. Thank y'all for reading, leaving kudos and commenting. Until next time.


End file.
